


before sleeping

by nudesoobin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Soobin - Freeform, Taebin - Freeform, taehyun - Freeform, txt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudesoobin/pseuds/nudesoobin
Summary: Soobin cuida do probleminha do namorado antes de dormirtaebin | hand jobs | soobin & taehyun
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 1





	before sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> todas as minhas fics tão virando uns surtos da madrugada, espero que voces gostem desse surto.

Soobin bateu no colchão, chamando Taehyun para se deitar ali.

Taehyun tinha acabado de chegar, com meias brancas de renda até a coxa e um blusão que terminava um pouquinho antes da meia. Dava para ver o seu pau duro pela protuberância que a blusa fazia, andou desconfortável sentindo Soobin o olhando. Se deitou de costas para o namorado, se empurrando até esta bem grudado nele.

Soobin segurou a cintura do mais novo, chegando mais perto de seu pescoço, cheirando e dando selinhos ali. Taehyun se mexeu desconfortável, mexendo o quadril para esfregar o seu pau nas mãos que colocou entre as coxas.

Soobin levantou a blusa de Taehyun, fazendo o menino abrir um pouquinho as pernas e tirar as maos dali. Ele passou a mão pela barriga lisinha de Tyun fazendo ele se arrepiar, pegando o pau dele e começando a mexer de cima pra baixo. Passando o dedo na cabeça e apertando todo o pau do garoto na sua mão grande. 

Taehyun comecou a mexer o quadril, já respirando com dificuldade, Soobin aumentou a velocidade fazendo Taehyun gemer mais e jogar o quadril com mais força.  
Soobin distribuiu beijinhos molhados pelo pescoço do namorado, fazendo ele se ensgasgar nos próprios gemidos, tento dificuldade em continuar a mexer o quadril.  
Soobin fazia umas pausinhas rápidas só para apertar mais o pau do garoto, voltando a mexer a mão rápido e dessa vez mais forte, Taehyun gemia e miava o nome do namorado o incentivando.

Soobin parou e foi atras da mao de Taehyun, entendendo o recado Taehyun voltou a fazer o que Soobin fazia com as próprias mãos. O mais velho enfiou dois dedos na boca, voltando com os dedos molhados nos peitinhos de Taehyun, fazendo ele se engasgar de novo e aumentar a velocidade da mão. Soobin apertou, torceu, beliscou e maltratou os botões de Taehyun, que só sabia gemer e miar pelo namorado. Taehyun com um último miado longo e com as coxas bem apertadas, gozou. Depois das últimas estocadas Soobin voltou com a mão no pau do mais novo, brincando mais um pouquinho e escutando o namorado chorar com a sensibilidade.

— Você pode dormir agora, eu vou trazer alguma coisa pra te limpar aqui — Falou dando beijinhos no rosto sonolento de Taehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> é isso..... eu escrevi isso vendo um vídeo então quem quiser ver pode me pedir :P


End file.
